The present embodiments relate to a filter holding frame, with particular embodiments shown for a filter holding frame for an agricultural environment.
Typical filter frames for swine and poultry environments may allow bypass air around the one or more filters that may lead to contaminants such as, but is not limited to, viruses to be transmitted into or between animal environments. Thus, there is a need for one or more filter holding frames that may reduce air bypass, reduce the compromising or breaking of the sealing face or surfaces, reduce or remove the use of internal stiffening supports, and/or withstand harsh environmental conditions. Harsh environmental conditions may include, but is not limited to, temperature variations.